Bleachimon
by ComedyMaster
Summary: Bleachimon is a story about Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon who find themselves trapped in a mysterious new world. Will they ever escape to get back home? Or will they be trapped forever? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 1: It All Had To Start Somewhere

* * *

Ichigo had just returned from Soul Society after saving Rukia for the last time. It had been a long day and he just wanted some rest. When he finally arrived at home, he let out a big sigh and went to sleep.

_Meanwhile in another dimension…_

"How does it work?"

"You see Bill, the answer to your question is simple. The storage device or "PC" as it is commonly known as, works by warping an object, specifically pokemon, into 16 different 'subspaces' or points in a wormhole between our dimension and a whole different dimension; that's the theory anyway…"

"do you really believe that there is a whole different dimension?"

"Yes, and not just 1 dimension, MANY different dimensions!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes I know so."

"Dad what would happen if a pokemon left the subspace and went into a different dimension?"

"Oh, that is why this system creates barriers around these subspaces."

"But what would happen if a barrier broke?"

"Well if one of them did brake, the subspace would be destroyed, causing the wormhole to become a temporary one-way route; and a temporary black hole would appear in a random spot in that dimension, sucking in everything around it for 5 minutes. Then the black hole would close up and everything that was sucked in would travel through a worm-hole and a white-hole would appear in a random spot in this dimension, releasing everything thing that was sucked in on the other end."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow."

"How would something like that happen?"

"If something like that were possible, it would have to be an intoxicating substance; intoxicating enough to force the machine to malfunction and destroy a barrier"

"You're going to have to learn all this if you want to follow in my footste—"

He was just about to finish when Team Rocket burst in the door to steal this amazing device.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To prepare the world for devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Now Bill and his dad knew Team Rocket was trouble; Because it was everywhere on the news! Fortunately they had never experienced Team Rocket... …until now. Bill was terrified; his dad had to think and he had to do it fast. His dad did the first thing that came to mind… …he winged it.

"Bill! Grab the device and Rrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn!"

"But—"

"Nnnnoooooooooooooooooowwww!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

As Bill 'RAN FOR HIS LIFE' his dad said "Look a distraction!" and soon enough, they were looking at the distraction.

They stared at it for 15 seconds and Jesse(the smart one) finally said "You know what, this is ridiculous!"

James(the idi- excuse me, imbusule) replied "Um, I kinda wanna stare some more…" Meanwhile Meowth was in a trance, still staring.

"Get your butt over here, and help me chase them!"

"But—"

"Nnnnoooooooooooooooowwwwww!"

"Y-Yes mam!"

As Meowth finally awoke from his trance and saw Jesse and James running off without him to his left, and Bill running towards him to his right (apparently everyone had been running in a counter-clock wise circle) Meowth suddenly realized that Jesse and James were running the wrong way (James was leading the way [an idiotic decision on Jesse's part too]) and yelled out "Hey! You're going the wrong way!"

They immediately turned around; however James kept on going until Jesse turned around got James and dragged him back to Bill. Jesse, James and Meowth cornered him in an alley and Jesse said "Now hand over the machine if you don't want things to get ugly."

James said "Yeah."

Jesse replied "Shut up."

Bill's dad had just showed up and said "Nooooo! Don't give it to them!"

Jesse sighed and said "Why do we always have to do this the hard way?"

Unfortunately Bill didn't have any Pokemon, but his dad did. Jesse sent her pokemon before Bill's dad could and immediately commanded it to attack.

"Arbok, poison jab!" Jesse said but Arbok's attack missed and hit the device.

The explosion was so large it blasted them into the stratosphere. As Team Rocket blasted off they simultaneously said "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

_Meanwhile, in Ichigo's dimension…_

Ichigo had just woke up from his three day nap (apparently Kon said he kept "hearing noises" so he kept freaking out every five minutes and Ichigo kept waking up only to smack Kon in the head and tell him "Shut up!" [that's the problem with having an annoying talking stuffed animal in your closet]) and decided he wanted waffles for breakfast.

He walked over to the fridge and was about to open it when Rukia who had also slept for three days (she had it worse, because she was right next to Kon) walked over and said "what's for breakfast?"

Ichigo replied "well I was just about to make waffles" and then opened the refrigerator when a black hole opened out of their fridge and sucked Ichigo, Rukia and Kon in (and of all places, yes, it opened up in their fridge).

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

This series is off to a great start and I will probably make a lot of chapters.

I want this series to be hilarious, yet at the same time, I want this series to be what you, the readers, want out of it.

I am open to suggestions and ideas for this story.

Please send me reviews.

From your friend, ComedyMaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 2: What In The World Just Happened!?

* * *

"What in the world just happened!?" said Ichigo, extremely surprised by the totally and utterly random chain of events. W

"Well I think tha-" said Rukia but was immediately interrupted by con who leaped at Rukia saying

"Rukia! Embrac-"

Rukia, infuriated by the worst possible moments to be a pervert, (well, he's pretty much a pervert all of the time, but that's besides the point) screamed "of all the times in the world, now is not the time Kon!" and knocked Kon down angerly.

Kon insistent on getting Rukia to love him said "so lat-"

but was interrupted as Rukia, at her breaking point said "never!" as she stomped on Kon and started rubbing his face in the ground.

Ichigo, who just wanted his question to be answered, shouted "Seriously! What just happened!?"

Rukia, annoyed so much that she might, just might go crazy said, but knowing Kon, knew she would be interrupted "well I think that- No Kon! As I was saying... Kon! Do you want me to stomp on you again!?"

Rukia had officially gone crazy. Yup, she had gone off the deep end. So in her insanity, she franticly chased Kon everywhere.

"nooooo!" screamed Kon as Rukia chased him all over the area.

Ichigo just sighed as Rukia and Kon ran around in circles like idiots.

He was so annoyed, that soon he was going to travel to crazy town where Rukia was.

Still crazy, Rukia shouted "I gonna put pink clothes on you! Ah ha ha ha!"

Kon had never seen Rukia like this, and was running for his life. "ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Kon as he ran and ran.

Ichigo was furious. He had enough of their annoyences and felt like he was going to explode. He was right next to the edge that separates the sane from the insane.

So to save his sanity he screamed "for crying out loud! Will you cut it out!"

Rukia and Kon suddenly realized how idiotic they were, and both felt stupid. Soon after, Rukia realized that she had become insane, and slowly came back to reality.

"Okay, now that we got that little _incident_ out of the way, let's get back to business. What in the world just happened Rukia!? And Kon, don't be stupid." Said Ichigo, only slightly sane.

Rukia, still upset from the _incident_ said "Well, before I was so rudely interrupted by that pervert! I was going to say that I think that we ended up in a mysterious new world."

Ichigo finally able to talk, (no thanks to Kon) said "So here's the real question; where are we?"

Kon forgeting that Ichigo and Rukia were still mad (no pun intended) at him said "Well we-"

But was interrupted by Ichigo and Rukia who somehow knew he was going to say something stupid.

In anger they said "Kon shut up!"

Kon, who finally realized (of course) that they were angry at him said "okay..."

Rukia, responding to Ichigo, yet somehow knew what con was going to say after her, said "Well we won't know until we find out."

And sure enough, Kon said "Hey! that's what I was going to s-"

But was interrupted again by Ichigo and Rukia who said "Kon what did we say!"

Kon, depressed from his mistreatment said "sorry..."

Ichigo determined to know where they were, and what just happened said "Well let's go find out where in the world we are."

So Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon headed in a random direction that they thought was a good direction to go.

Suddenly Ichigo realized something; they were going in circles.

"Wait a minute. Didn't we see that tree before? Wait, have we been going in circles!?"

Said Ichigo to which Rukia responded "okay, this is the last time we put Kon in charge of directions."

Ichigo couldn't believe what Rukia pulled. He was completely surprised. He responded "Wait, you put Kon in charge of where we go!?"

"Hey! That's me!"

"Don't interrupt the Ichigo Kon!"

"But, it's me..."

"Oh for crying out loud Kon, It's stomping time"

"Guys..."

"Ahhhhh!"

"Guys!"

"Pink time! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Noooooo!"

"Gggguuuuuuyyyyyyssss!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

[clears throat] As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by-

"yeah Kon great job"

"Rukia my love! How could you!"

"I'm not your love! You pervert!"

"Rukia! Kon!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Can you go five seconds without being annoying!?"

"Hey, Kon's the problem not me."

"Hey!"

"Kon! Shut up!"

"Anything for you my Rukia!"

"This is ridiculous, lets just get back to business"

"Fine."

"Okay where were we?" Asked Ichigo

"Oh I know!" said Kon, but Ichigo and Rukia simply acted like he wasn't there.

"Me! Me!" said Kon who just wanted to be heard.

"What Kon!?" Screamed Rukia

"Ichigo just asked who put me in charge of directions!" Said Kon

Ichigo had just remembered how furious he was at what Rukia pulled.

"Rukia _did_ you put Kon in charge of directions!?" Yelled Ichigo

"Umm... ...Maybe?" Said Rukia who totally forgot how stupid Kon could be.

"Unbelievable. This is great. Just wonderful. You put Kon in charge of directions." Said Ichigo sarcastically.

Rukia felt like an idiot. So to save herslf from any more embarrassment she said "I'm sorry."

"So now we're lost, hungry, and cold. I mean I thought you were in charge! Okay, let's find out way to the nearest city; But this time Rukia gets to lead us. Got that Kon?" Said Ichigo who was angry.

Kon sadly said "Okay..."

So the three of them set off find civilization.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

First off I think that this chapter was pretty funny, but I still need ideas.

Please send me reviews with suggestions and ideas for the story.

I am trying to juggle homework, this research project, and this series.

Don't worry, I don't plan on giving up on this series like _some_ people do.

I will try to fit in some bonus chapters here and there, but I seriously need ideas!

Thanks a lot, ComedyMaster


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer** :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 3: It's About Time!

* * *

"Okay, no thanks to Kon, we are now lost." Said Ichigo, who still couldn't believe what Rukia pulled.

Kon, who wanted to say something in his defense, said "I-" but was immediately interrupted by Rukia, who still felt stupid and yelled in Kon's sorry excuse of an ear

"Kon shut up!"

Kon who heard ringing in his ear, simply mumbled to himself.

"So Rukia, where are we?" Said Ichigo, who still was slightly angry at Rukia.

Rukia replied "Well I think we are in some forest."

Ichigo realizing that _some_ forest could mean pretty much anywhere on the earth said "Wait you mean to say that we could be anywhere on the flippin' earth!?"

"Umm... well Kon's the one who got us lost in the first place!" said Rukia trying to come up with an excuse fo her stupidity.

Ichigo who quite simply, was in a very bad mood, and really didn't want to hear excuses, gave her a death stare as he shouted "And who was the idiot that put Kon in charge of directions in the first place!?"

Rukia was probably having the most embarrassing moment of her life. Her face was so red, it was a cherry. Rukia was so embarrassed, she just couldn't speak.

So after traveling for miles and miles in random directions (mostly circles), the three of them finally came across a small village. They walked over to the first person they saw.

"It's about time! Finally! Somebody!" Said Ichigo as he walked up to him.

Little did they know how neurotic this person was.

And of all things, the first thing that came out of his mouth was "Hi! I'm Huey! Do you have any coffee cups?"

The three of them just looked at each other and thought one thing; why wasn't he wearing any pants!?

Ichigo responded to the completely insane maniac "Why aren't you wearing any pants!?"

"Because it expresses my freedom... of coffee cups!" screamed Huey as he pulled out a coffee cup.

Kon reached out to touch it but Huey just screamed "don't touch it! My coffee cup! Mine! So... do you have any coffee cups?"

Rukia replied "N-"

But was immediately cut off with Huey's obssessive crazy talk. He ranted "Oh God give me coffee cup! I can see it in your bag taunting me!"

Kon couldn't believe there could possibly be someone crazier than him. He said "And I thought I was crazy..."

Heuy's insane obssession was getting out of control! The three of them were terrified! Huey's ranting soon turned horribly wrong.

He lunged at Ichigo srcreaming "give me the freakin' coffee cup! give it to me! I want it! I need it!"

Ichigo was trying to run away, but Huey kept trying to grab Ichigo's "coffee cup"; but Ichigo kept telling him there wasn't any cup!

But Huey was beyond reason. Finally Rukia grabbed Huey's arms (obviously a stuffed animal can't grab arms) and held him there while Ichigo got up.

"We don't have any coffee cups. And why are you so obssessed with coffee cups?" Said Ichigo as he had fully gotten up.

Huey said in a psycotic rage "Why are you obssessed!? Huh!? You think I don't know how crazy I sound!? Of course I do!"

Trying to calm Huey down Rukia said "Look just calm down."

But still insistent on getting the imaginary coffee cup that, let's face it; really wasn't there, he screamed "Oh please, please give me the coffee cup!"

Ichigo, who really just wanted this psyco to freakin' shut up, said "Look let's cut to the chase. Can you tell us where we are?"

Still in the fantasy land that is his mind, Huey said "Sure! You're in mug city! Yippee!"

Ichigo, realizing that this lunatic was beyond help, whispererd to Rukia and Kon "let's get out of here before he tries to lunge at me again..."

Rukia whispered back to Ichigo "But how will we run away undetected from the crazy guy?"

Kon, for the first time in his life, actually thought of an idea.

"I have an idea!" said Kon.

Ichigo and Rukia were terrified. After all they went through, it was all over. Kon had an idea.

"Oh crud... is the world going to end?" Said Ichigo, shivering.

"We're all gonna die!" Screamed Rukia as she almost fainted.

Kon ironically enough, seemed to be the only one who was sane.

He finally stop Ichigo and Rukia from freaking out and said "look will you just listen to my idea!?"

"What's your horrible idea Kon?" said Rukia knowing, that any second now, it would all be over.

"Let's wing it!" Said Kon, who thought his plan was amazing.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea." Said Ichigo, afraid of a giant astroid impacting in five seconds.

"Let's do it!" Said Rukia, who couldn't believe she was... wrong.

So the three of them put their plan into action.

Ichigo wanted to get rid of the freak just as much as the next guy, but he couldn't help but wonder how Kon came up with such a last minute plan.

So Ichigo did it. He winged it.

"Look Huey! It's a coffee cup!" said Ichigo knowing how ridiculously obssessed he was.

And sure enough, Huey was running in a random direction.

"Quickly! Run!" said Ichigo as the three of them ran for their lives.

After miles of running, they finally ended up right where they started. In the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!

I would of had it sooner, but I have homework and this story is really time consuming.

I am trying to get at least one chapter a day done, since my chapters are short.

I still need suggestions and ideas, so please send me reviews!

Thanks for reading! -CM


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Great! Just Wonderful! We're Back Where We Started!

* * *

"Great! Just Wonderful! We're back where we started!" Said Ichigo sarcasticly, on the brink of throwing a tantrum.

"You _had _to have waffles!" said Kon to Rukia, who was just as mad as Ichigo.

"Kon, shut up." said Rukia, who was trying to ignore how Ichigo was ripping the grass from the ground.

Kon, realizing that he was the only one of them who couldn't eat, started annoying Rukia with random questions about tastes.

"What does pizza taste like?" Kon questioned Rukia as Ichigo was ripping the bark off of the trees like a child.

"And what does cake taste like? And what do hot dogs taste like? And wha-" Rukia was at her breaking point she started to do what Ichigo had done when he was in her position;

"I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place" she said while rubbing her temples.

With Ichigo's tantrum, Kon's ridiculous questions, and Rukia starting to go crazy, it was pure chaos.

Now a police officer happened to be patrolling these woods, and came across the three of them acting picked up his magical talking device and said into it "Hello headquarters, this is patrol unit, over.

"Magical words came out of of it and said "This is headquarters what is your report? Over."

The officer said into it "Well we got a bunch of lunatics here in the forest, three to be percise, over."

"Copy that, patrol unit we'll send in some back up. Over and out."

So now there were ten police officers surrounding Ichigo, who had pretty much ripped up all the grass in the area, Rukia, who had officially gone crazy, and Kon, who had, thank god, lost his voice.

The three of them realized how stupid they were, and that they would soon go to the mental hospital.

Ichigo, finally calmed down said "How in the world are we supposed to get home if we're in the crazy house!?"

Rukia, who had finally come back from crazy town, said "thanks a lot Kon!"

Kon, who realizing it would be a complete waste to ask Rukia about food any more sighed and just shut up.

Soon enough they were captured and taken to the big city!

Sadly, they wern't on the streets finding out where in the world they were, only in a courthouse being sentenced to the place we all know and love, the insane asylum.

"This is just wonderful. We're legally considered crazy." Said Ichigo as they rode on a "first class" truck headed for the crazy house.

"I can't believe they put us in straightjackets." Said Rukia who couldn't believe what had happened!

"You know you never really know how uncomfortable a staightjacket is until you wear one." Said Kon.

Rukia, infuriated at what Kon had just said, screamed "you're not even wearing a staightjacket! You idiot!"

"I told you, you should of acted like a stuffed animal!" said Kon.

"You forget one thing Kon. I'm not a freakin stuffed animal!" Rukia yelled at Kon's sorry excuse of a face.

Ichigo just sighed and said "so this is how it all ends... I knew Kon having an idea was going to lead to certain disaster."

Just then, the truck stopped and the guards shoved them all the way into their cell and sneered "and here's your stuffed animal" and walked away laughing.

So Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon sat around waiting... for something... or someone.

_Meanwhile..._

Huey had spent three days looking for that "coffee cup" that Ichigo said was there.

He looked had looked everywhere!

Suddenly, Huey came to realize something; he said "I realize something now! It must be in the nearby village!"

So Huey made his way to the village.

"The coffee cup must of magically ran into one of the houses!" Exclaimed Huey, determined to get that cup.

So Huey went from house to house, barging in to each one, and taking all of the coffee cups.

"Finally! All of the coffee cups are mine! Yippee!" Said Huey satisfied with his plunder of cups.

But it wasn't enough. Huey wanted more. He wanted every coffee cup in the nation! He wanted every one in the whole world!

"I want more! I need more!" Said Huey as his satisfaction was short lived.

So Huey decided to go to the next village, thinking that the coffee cup Ichigo told him about had moved on to the next village.

So Huey arrived at the village in the trees.

He took all the coffee cups, felt it wasn't enough, and moved on to the next one, and the next one, and the next one.

Huey, having thousands of coffee cups, decided he needed a place to store his cups.

So he made his way to the big city to find what people call "a bank".

Huey walked into the bank and spoke to the bank teller.

The teller said "may I help you?"

Huey told the teller to open a bank account.

The teller said "I'll need something of value".

But Huey didn't trust the teller. What would he do with all his precious coffee cups!? What if he never saw them again!?

It was too risky...

So Huey ran away screaming "you'll never take my precious coffee cups!"

Huey decided the safest thing to do was to hide them.

No one was going to get his coffee cups!

So Huey built a giant coffee cup to hide his smaller coffee cups.

Then he locked it up and went back to the big city, so he could get more coffee cups!

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

I for one, thought it was pretty funny.

I thought you guys would like reintroducing Huey, since he was hilarious.

Anyways, I finally finished my research project, so I'll have more time to write this story! Yay!

Also it's friday, which means even more time!

I am starting to get reviews with Ideas and suggestions so thank you all for that!

But I still need more, so please send me Ideas and suggestions!

See you later! -CM


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 5: Of All The People In World!

* * *

So Huey was wandering in the big city, when he heard a newspaper crier say "Extra! Extra! Read all about it!"

Huey realized these words could only mean one thing...

... extra free coffee cups!

So Huey immediately ran over to get his coffee cups.

"Where's the coffee cups!?" ranted Huey at the crier.

The crier was confused. "What coffee cups?" asked te crier.

"You know what I'm talking about! I want my cups!" Ranted Huey at the confused crier.

Huey was getting out of control! Soon enough, Huey was chasing him all over the city.

Eventually, Huey lost him; but the newspapers were everywhere!

So Huey picked one up thinking that it might lead to some clue where his extra free coffee cups mght be.

The headlines on the paper gave Huey the clue he needed.

It read "Two Insane People with a Plushy Found in Forest!"

Huey read more about this, and read that it was Ichigo, Rukia, Kon!

"This can only mean one thing! They know where more coffee cups are!" Shouted Huey as hundreds of people looked at him.

So Huey traveled to the Insane Asylum where Ichigo and the others were being held.

Huey showed up at the crazy house and fought his way past all the guards, releasing every cell until he finally found Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon's cell which was, of all possible cells, the last cell in the asylum.

"We've been waitng for ages!" groaned Kon.

"We've been waiting for five minutes." Said Ichigo, who had been watching the clock provided in their cell.

Rukia couldn't believe what Kon was pulling.

She yelled "You're so impatient Kon! You can't even wait five minutes! I mean for crying out loud, you don't even have a straightjacket on!"

Just then someone burst in the door and they couldn't believe who it was.

"Where's the coffee cup!?" was the first thing that came out of Huey's mouth.

Ichigo couldn't believe who it was.

"Of all the people in the world, he comes to rescue us!?" Said Ichigo.

"Look, we don't have a coffee cup Huey!" Yelled Rukia.

"How _did_ you even get in here!?" Sad Kon.

"Oh the answer is simple! I'm a wizard!"

The three of them couldn't believe what Huey was claiming.

Ichigo said "That's complete bull and you know it!"

Huey said "no it's true!"

Kon highly doubted this claim; but to make Huey look stupid, he said "Prove it!"

What was about to happen would surprise everyone.

Huey did it. he showed everyone a varity of magics, and about fifty percent of it involved coffee cups.

But what Huey really did was prove he wasn't just crazy.

He was a wizard _and_ crazy.

Huey said "you know, if you pay me in coffee cups, I'll agree to follow you and protect you!"

After Huey had unstrapped their straightjackets, the three of them huddled together to make the big choice.

"I don't trust him, he lunged at me trying to get an imaginary coffee cup!" said Ichigo.

"But he does have magic powers, so he might be useful..." said Rukia.

True, but he wants coffee cups, and we don't have any coffee cups; and coffee cups cost money!" said Kon.

"But if we adventure, we might get things that we can sell for coffee cups; and he might make it easier for us." said Rukia.

The three of them weighed the pros and cons, and came to a decision.

"I'm going to hate myself for this, but we accept your offer." said Ichigo with loads of regret.

"However... we will pay you when we feel like it" said Rukia.

Huey, desperate for coffee cups didn't care if he only got coffee cups once in a while; all he cared about was he was getting coffee cups. Period.

So the for of them left the insane asylum to find some money to satisfy Huey's insane obssession for coffee cups.

But as soom as they left the crazy house, they were surrounded by thousands of people compaining that they couldn't drink coffee.

Ichigo realized someone had stolen all of these citizens' coffee cups; and he had a pretty good idea of who did it.

"Huey! What in the world did you do!?" Said Ichigo knowing that there could only be one person who could do it.

Huey knew he was wrong. He shouldn't of taken those coffee cups; He should of taken even more coffee cups!

Huey said in response to Ichigo "I was looking for that coffee cup that you told me about, and I realized that it had run away."

The three of them just looked at each other and realized the absurdity of that statement; never the less, that's Huey for you.

So Ichigo, Rukia, Kon and Huey just ran for their lives until they were out of the city.

Once they were a good distance from the big city, Ichigo realized something; they were (no thanks to Huey) fugitives.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I think this chapter is one of my funniest chapters yet.

Thanks to a review, Huey is now a wizard; A crazy wizard, but a wizard.

My imagination is full so far, thanks to some recent inspirations, but soon it will be drained.

So please send me reviews with ideas and suggestions!

I have determined that after every five chapters, I will put a bonus chapter.

So the next chapter is going to be one.

Guess what that means?

It's fourth wall breakin' time!

Have fun out there! -CM


	6. Bonus Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Bonus Chapter #1: It's Time To Break The Fourth Wall!

* * *

So Ichigo, Rukia, Kon and Hue-

"Give me the coffee cup! I can see it on your desk taunting me!"

Calm down Huey! I don't ha-

"No! You calm down! Why did he create me anyways guys!? CM thought it would be freakin' hilarious to make a tiny neurotic wizard not wearing any pants who's obssessed with coffee cups! Big flippin' laugh!"

"I'm so sorry CM..."

Thanks Rukia.

"If you don't give me the coffee cup right now, I'm going to go psyco!"

Aren't you already psyco?

"Maybe... but that's none of your business! Now gimme the freaking coffee cup!"

Look for the last time Huey, I don't have a single coffee cup on my desk!

"You're just trying to hide it from me! I know you have it!"

Huey, look; do you see any coffee cups on this desk!?

"Well maybe it's behind the monitor! Did you ever stop to think about that!?"

Huey, just to make you shut up, I'll write that a coffee cup appeared in front of you.

"Yippee!"

"You didn't have to do that CM..."

I know Ichigo, but Huey would of annoyed me until I went crazy if I didn't.

So a coffee cup magically appeared right in front of Huey. Your welcome.

"Oh sweet, sweet fulfillment!"

Okay Huey; you got your coffee cup, now please be quiet.

"Okay."

So Ichigo, Ru-

"Rukia embrace me!"

"Don't interrupt the narrator Kon!"

Thank you Ruki-

"Marry me Rukia!"

"That's it Kon, I'm going to put pink clothes on you!"

"Noooooo!"

Guys...

"I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place..."

"Give me the coffee cup!"

Guys!

"Pink time! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Run for it! Rukia's gone Huey!

Ggguuuyyyss!

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Do you remember the last time everyone went crazy!? Huey I can understand; but the rest of you are better than this.

"Sorry CM."

"Yeah sorry."

"Maybe I should of just waited to embrace Rukia."

"I still want that coffee cup!"

Oh Huey... why do you have to be so crazy?

"You're the one who made me this way! You thought it'd be flippin' hilarious to make a crazy wizard obssessed with coffee cups!"

Well it is; and over a hundred people agree with me.

"The only thing I hate more than you is the withdrawl of coffee cups."

"Can we get on with the story CM?"

Ok Ichigo. So Ichigo, Rukia, Kon, and their crazy friend Huey set off to find money for coffee cups.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I thought you'd like this chapter.

Breaking the fourth wall can be funny, so that's why I'll take a bulldozer and destroy it in all the bonus chapters.

This was my first bonus chapter in this series, and I think it wasn't that bad.

Hopefully I can make at least 25 chapters, not including bonus chapters after every 5.

To do that though, I'll need many ideas and suggestions, so please send me them!

Also, I set up a poll so I can know what should happen next.

Just go to my profile to vote.

Don't be a Huey! -CM


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 6: Is That A Giant Coffee Cup!?

* * *

So Ichigo, Rukia, Kon, and Huey headed out to find coffee cups.

Suddenly, Huey realized that his wizard's tower was nearby.

"Hey guys! You wanna see my wizard's tower?" eagerly said Huey.

Ichigo and the others didn't see anything else to do, so Ichigo said "sure, why not?"

So the four of them travel to Huey's "wizard's tower" and you'd never believe what it looked like.

"What exactly are we looking at!?" said Ichigo who couldn't believe what it was.

"Is that a giant coffee cup!?" asked Rukia.

"Yup!" said Huey.

"I knew he was obssessed, but this is ridiculous!" shouted Kon.

"Do you live here? In a giant coffee cup!?" said Ichigo.

"Yup! Let me give you the grand tour!" said Huey who had wanted to show his unfinished tower for a long time.

So the four of them entered the giant coffee cup, filled with many things.

"First I'd like you to meet my wife, Mrs. coffee. Honey I'd like you to meet Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon." said Huey as he introduced his "wife".

"Your wife is a coffee maker!?" screamed Rukia.

"Hi nice to meet you! I'm Mrs. coffee. Wait a minute... you're trying to steal my Huey! Well you can forget it! He's my man!" Shouted the talking coffee maker.

"Umm, who's the over-protective coffee maker!?" said Kon.

"Have you seen my kids!? I told them not to wander to far from the kitchen, but they didn't listen!" shouted the coffee maker.

"Who exactly are your kids?" asked Ichigo.

"Hey I found some coffee cups!" exclaimed Kon.

"Don't you lay a finger on my babies!" ranted the coffee maker.

"Your children are coffee cups!?" said Rukia who couldn't believe her ears.

Huey was excited at the mention of coffee cups.

He said "Yep! This is Huey Jr., and this i-" but was interrupted by Ichigo who really didn't want to hear crazy talk.

"Can we please get on with the tour!?" shouted Ichigo.

"So this is the alchemy lab." said Huey.

"Hey baby, come over here and put some sticky, gooey, stuff in my tube." Said the pervert of a alchemy station.

"Umm, excuse me!?" Said Ichigo with a feeling that this creep wanted to do something to him.

"You heard me, fill me up with all kinds of good stuff. Mmmmmm. It's the miracle of life baby." said the creep.

"Get away from me you pervert!" screamed Ichigo.

"You know you want it baby, just touch me and all your worries will go away. Yeah. You like that baby, don't you?" said the creepy pervert of a alchemy station.

"Can we please continue on with the tour!? Because this guy is freaking me out right now!" begged Ichigo.

So the four of them went on to the treasure room.

"This is the treasure room!" said Huey.

"Hello! I'm- Is that a backpack!? Filled with stuff!?" shouted the talking chest.

Rukia replied to the chest "Yeah. this is where we store all our stuf-" but was interrupted the the hoarder of a talking chest.

"Oh my word! Give it to me! Please! I want stuff!" screamed the chest.

Ichigo didn't want to just hand his stuff away to a hoarder who would probably never give it back; so he replied "Why don't _you_ give stuff to us?"

"No one is going to part me from _my_ precious junk! It's all mine! Wait, is someone going to take my stuff!? Oh my word!" ranted the talking chest.

"Let's move on shall we?" said Huey.

So they moved on to the next room.

"So this is my enchanting room." said Huey.

The enchanting table spoke. It screamed "I will burn the world! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Umm, what do you mean burn the world?" asked Ichigo.

"Have you ever had the hunger to kill, but don't have any arms!? or legs!? or anything other than a magic table!? You'd have a lot of pent up anger too." shouted the enchanter obssessed with killing.

"Well, we have to go now." said Ichigo.

"Yes! Flee before my terrible power!" yelled the enchanter.

So the three of them moved on to the next room.

"This is the library!" said Huey eagerly.

"Hi I'm the bookshelf! Nice to me- wait... you're not _in_ on it are you!?" ranted the bookshelf.

"In on what?" said Rukia.

"Good. There's a conspiricy you see, all of them! Plotting to get rid of me! But I'm on to them! They don't know it, but I am!" ranted the paranoid bookshelf.

"Umm Ichigo, I think we should get out of here." said Kon.

"I knew it! You _are _in on it!" ranted the bookshelf as the four of them walked away.

"This is the lighting room." said Huey.

"Hey! I'm the only lantern that's fun! Not like that stuck up tramp." said the first lantern to Ichigo.

"I'm right here you immature light source. Hello. I'm the mature lantern. Unlike certain _other_ lanterns, I'm competent." said the second lantern.

"You're such a b-!" screamed the first lantern.

"How dare you! You are the most incompetent lantern I've ever seen!" yelled the second lantern.

The yelling soon turned into a full on catfight, and Ichigo and the others just slowly backed away.

"This is the crystal ball room." said Huey who was close to finishing his tour.

"Hello sir, I am the crystal ball. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." stated the butler of a crystal ball.

"You seem to be the _only_ one here who isn't crazy." stated Ichigo.

"Indeed. I am the only civilized pers- oh for crying out loud, you don't know what its like! Constant insane annoyances 24/7! The pervert, the control freak, the guy possessed with paranoia! And let's not forget the psychopath obsessed with killing! It drives me crazy!" ranted the crystal ball.

Ichigo and the others just slowly backed away as the crystal ball screamed "Wait! Don't leave me here with these freaks!"

* * *

I hope you laughed at the crazy appliances in Huey's house.

I thought if I made them just as crazy as Huey was, you would all fall out of your chairs and roll on the floor laughing.

If you are all wondering why it took me so long to write this chapter, it's because I took a break to get some inspiration. Sorry!

But I'm back on track now, and you can expect more chapters! Yay!

I should of let you all know about the break, but I forgot.

Anyways, please fill my head with ideas.

Don't be afraid to send me reviews!

Now get out there and laugh out loud! -CM


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 7: Huey, It's Right There!

* * *

"Huey, why do you keep acting like there's different rooms?" asked Ichigo.

"Because there is!" said Huey.

"No there isn't. You do realize that this entire "tower" is just one big room right?" stated Ichigo.

"But you haven't seen the coffee cup room!" said Huey.

"Huey, I can see it right there." said Ichigo.

"No you can't! there are walls!" claimed Huey.

"Huey, I don't know what kind of reality you're living in, but there aren't any walls." said Ichigo.

Still insistent on showing the three of them the pile of coffee cups in the corner, Huey said "just come and see it!"

"Huey, it's right there." stated Ichigo.

Huey just wanted to show them the coffee cup corner, so he said "But-"

But was interrupted by Ichigo who said "It's right there!".

"But-" said Huey.

"For crying out loud! Huey, it's right there!" yelled Ichigo.

Huey suddenly realized that there weren't any walls and felt like an idiot.

"Oh. well can you at least come closer to the corner?" asked Huey, who _really_ just wanted to show his prized collection of coffee cups.

Ichigo and the others felt sorry for Huey, so Ichigo said "Fine Huey; but you have 30 seconds."

"Yippee! So this is the coffee cup room! My favorite room in the house! Which reminds me... do you have any coffee cups?" said Huey.

"Oh here we go again..." said Rukia who knew what was going to happen.

"Oh god give the coffee cup! I know you have it!" ranted Huey.

Ichigo sighed and said "we don't have any freakin' coffee cups Huey".

"You just want all the coffee cups to yourself! You some kind of sick mug hoarder!?" ranted Huey.

"Huey, do you _see_ any coffee cups in this bag?"said Rukia.

"You're just trying to hide it from me! Well I won't stand for it! Gimme the freakin' coffee cup!" ranted Huey as he once again, lunged at Ichigo.

"Get him off of me!" screamed Ichigo.

Huey insane obssession was getting out of control! Again!

Huey started ripping Ichigo's clothes trying to find the "coffee cup" that, let's face it, wasn't really there. However, Huey kept on thinking that the hallutionation was real.

Rukia had a "think fast" moment.

She blurted out "Huey your 30 seconds are up!

Huey sighed and got up thinking he wasted his time trying to grab a coffee cup that he could get later.

"Well thats the tour." said Huey.

Kon had a second idea. I know, I'm shivering too.

Kon whispered to Ichigo and Rukia "what if we took Huey's coffee cups and paid him with them?"

Rukia whispered "you know that's not a bad idea".

"Yeah" whispered Ichigo, afraid of a zombie apocalypse happening any second now.

"Let's do it!" said Kon.

So when Huey wasn't looking, Kon and Rukia grabbed as many coffee cups as they could and stuffed them into a bag that just happened to be there.

Meanwhile Ichigo distracted Huey by telling him he thought he saw a coffee cup outside.

"A coffee cup!? Where!?" screamed Huey who really wanted to find this cup!

"I could of sworn I saw it around here somewhere..." said Ichigo.

Huey franticly looked everywhere like his life depended on it.

To put it simply, Huey was experiencing the terrible condition known as, you guessed it, coffee cup withdrawl.

"Where is it!? I have to find that cup! Just knowing it's out there is torture!" screamed Huey.

Suddenly, Huey came to realize something; since there was no coffee cups to be found...

"You have it!" yelled Huey.

"Wait, what!?" said Ichigo.

"You're trying to hide it from me! You just want all the coffee cups to yourself!" ranted Huey.

"No! It's not what it looks like! Huey, you have to believe me! I didn't take the coffee cup!" said Ichigo.

But Huey was _beyond_ reasoning. He was getting closer and closer to Ichigo and was about to lunge on him when...

"Ichigo the bag's full!" said Rukia.

Ichigo screamed "Quick toss me one!"

Ichigo pulled out a coffee cup and said "Hey Huey! Here's your first paycheck!"

Huey grabbed the coffee cup and screamed "Oh sweet, sweet fufillment!" as the withdrawl symptoms went away.

Yes, Huey is one messed up guy.

It was pretty much night time and the four of them were getting tired so they asked Huey if they could spend the night.

Huey asked for one coffee cup a person per night and they had to sleep where he wanted them to.

Rukia slept near the alchemy lab, Kon slept near the enchanting lab, and Ichigo slept near the bookshelf.

Let's just say the three of them weren't having the most pleasant experience.

Rukia was hit on all night by the pervert of an alchemy lab, while Kon was scared all night by the psychopath of an enchanting lab; but Ichigo had it the worst. He was kept up all night with various conspiricy plots by the bookshelf.

In the morning, the three of them had purple under their eyes.

They couldn't even eat their breakfast.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter took so long.

I couldn't think of any ideas and I've also been booked for time.

I can't say I'll get chapters as often as I promised, but I will do them.

I really hope you guys laughed at this chapter.

Again, I'm running low on ideas. So please send me reviews!

Thank a lot guys! -CM


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 8: That Creep Kept Me Up All Night!

* * *

"So how was _your_ night?" said Rukia who had pretty much received zero sleep last night.

Ichigo said "the stupid bookshelf kept ranting on and on about different conspiricy plots! I couldn't get a single second of sleep! How about you Kon?"

Kon replied "It was horrible. The psychopath kept screaming about burning the world and murdering people! I was terrified! I feel like passing out."

When Ichigo and Kon asked Rukia how her night was, she said "Oh my word. I thought Kon was a pervert. But this guy was just creepy!".

Huey happily walked in and asked the three of them one question.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Huey.

The three of them just gave him a death stare.

_Meanwhile..._

Bill and his dad had just recovered from the blast.

Bill's dad ran over to the machine and realized it was fried.

"Oh no! The machine's fried!" yelled Bill's dad.

"Does this mean that there is something from another dimension here!?" said Bill.

"Quickly! To the Emergency Interdimensional Tracking System!" yelled Bill's dad.

"The E.I.T.C.!?" said Bill.

"Yes! Hurry!" shouted Bill's dad.

As Bill's dad looked at the other device, he noticed something.

"Hmm... it looks like three beings were transported here..." said Bill's dad.

"What can that mean?" asked Bill.

"It will take some time to figure out who and where these beings are." said Bill dad.

_Meanwhile..._

"What are we going to do!? I can't spend one more night in this nut house!" screamed Ichigo.

"You're telling me! I think the creepy alchemy lab want to _do_ something to me! I'm not kidding!" yelled Rukia as she shuddered.

"The enchanting table is freaking me out! Do you see this gray hair!? I mean I didn't even know plushies could get gray hair!" shouted Kon.

"You know what, let's just spend the night in a hotel." said Ichigo.

"With what money!? We have no jobs, all we have of value are the coffee cups, and we're pretty much broke." said Kon.

Ichigo replied"I'll tell you what. Let's capture one of the I heard that some people use monsters to fight. So let's captu-"

But was interrupted by Huey who barged in screaming "Oh god gimme the coffee cup! I can see it in your bag taunting me!"

Rukia said "Huey we don't have any coffee cu-" but once again, was cut off by Huey's insane ranting of coffee cups.

"Just knowing there's a coffee cup out there is torture! Please! I'm begging you! Give me the freakin' coffee cup!" ranted Huey.

"Huey, how many times do we have to tell you; we don't have any cups!" yelled Rukia.

But Huey wouldn't listen. His addiction was getting out of control! ...Again!

"You're just trying to keep all the coffee cups for yourself! You some kind of sick mug hoarder!? Is that it!?" ranted Huey.

"Huey! Is that a flying coffee cup!?" said Ichigo who had a "think fast" moment.

"Where!?" screamed Huey as Ichigo and the others ran towards the big city.

"I have to find that coffee cup! Just knowing that it's out there drives me crazy! It's torture!" ranted Huey.

Just then, Huey realized something.

"It must be in the big city!" yelled Huey so loud that the birds fell from the sky.

So Huey made his way to the big city.

Ichigo and the others were exausted.

They had ran so far that they were about to pass out.

Just then, someone tapped them on the back; and you'd never believe who it was.

"Oh please, please tell me you brought me some coffee cups!" yelled Huey as practically everyone in the city looked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Ichigo who couldn't believe who it was.

"How in the world did he catch up to us!?" shouted Kon.

Just then Rukia noticed a diner nearby and had a plan to get rid of him.

"Hey Huey! Let's go to that diner over there!" said Rukia and then whispered to Ichigo and Kon "I know we don't have any money, but I have a plan."

So the four of them went to the diner.

They ordered a lot of food, since they hadn't eaten since they came to this world.

Right before the check came, Rukia said "We have to go to the restroom."

Ichigo was about to say something, but Rukia just elbowed him and they walked away.

Huey saw the three of them running away from the diner in the window and realized something.

"They left me with the the check!" yelled Huey as the waitress demanded payment for the meals.

"You're not getting any of my coffee cups! You're all a bunch of sick mug hoarders!" shouted Huey as he leaped out of the booth, jumped over the counter, grabbed all of the coffee cups, and burst out the door.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I thought it was time for Huey to leave the group.

So like always, it had to be hilarious.

But don't worry, I'll bring him back.

Anyways, I hope you laughed pretty hard.

I'm booked with homework this weekend, so I wont be able to to work on this story. Sorry.

But hopefully I'll be back on track pretty soon, so get ready to laugh!

I still really need ideas pretty bad!

Come on people! Send me reviews!

Mwahahahahahaha! Oops! Where did that come from? -CM


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 9: Woops! Where Did That Come From?

* * *

So Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon found themselves in the nearby forest.

They were walking along when Ichigo noticed something shaking in the tall grass.

Ichigo went over to investigate and suddenly a mysterious animal came out and breathed fire on him!

"What the!? What the heck is that!?" yelled Ichigo as even more strange animals came out of the grass.

Pretty soon the three of them were surrounded by all kinds of crazy animals they didn't even know existed!

But, never the less, since there was no visible way out Ichigo layed face-down on the ground, and cried.

Rukia started rocking on the ground repeating "I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place..."

As for Kon, well, he just passed out.

With Ichigo crying, Rukia in crazy town, and Kon passed out, it was complete chaos.

Suddenly Ichigo stopped crying (because he had run out of tears) and decided that the only way to get out alive was to fight.

So Ichigo slapped Rukia silly until she was sane, and poured a bucket of ice cold water on Kon.

They were ready to fight in seconds.

So Ichigo fought with his sword, Rukia fought with her magic, and Kon, well, he tried his best.

Pretty soon the strange monsters were gone, and the three of them (even Kon) felt stronger.

As Ichigo and the others were walking Ichigo "accidently" breathed fire.

"Woops! Where did that come from?"said Ichigo who couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Did you just breathe fire!? asked Rukia, thinking that she had finally lost it.

"I guess I did!" said Ichigo who started to think it was pretty cool.

They continued walking when water gushed out of Rukia's mouth.

"How come you both have powers!? It's not fair!" shouted Kon who was throwing a tantrum.

"Knock it off will you!? You can be immature all you want when you not around me, but when you are... shut up!" yelled Rukia so in Kon's ear so loud he heard ringing.

Soon after Kon stopped throwing a tantrum, two vines grew out of his paws.

"Aw what!? Of all the powers in the world, I get _plant_ powers!?" complained Kon.

"Shut up! you wanted powers, now you have them; so be grateful for a change!" shouted Rukia.

"What am I supposed to do, _grow_ at the enemy!? complained Kon even more.

"Kon, just shut up." said Ichigo.

Just then, three more strange animals leaped out of the grass.

"How can so many of these things fit in this tiny patch of grass!?" shouted Ichigo, which only seemed to attract more of the animals.

So Ichigo and the others fought as hard as they could using their new powers.

Eventually, the monsters went away, and the three of them continued walking as, once again, they felt stronger.

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh sweet, sweet fufillment! So many c-c-c-coffee cups! It's paradise!" yelled Huey as he turned on the television at his tower to see what was on.

_We're live at the scene of the crime where yet another burglary has taken place._

_Once again the only thing the infamous coffee cup thief has stolen is coffee cups._

_Now we'll have a word with the owner of this diner, who apparently was the victi-_

"It's a re-run." said Huey as he turned off the TV.

"Wait a minute... did he say coffee cups!?" said Huey as he bolted back to turn on the TV.

_And there you have it. The infamous coffee cup thief has robbed even more victims of their coffee cups._

_Now back to you, Ted._

Huey turned off the TV and realized something; "I have to find this thief so I can get more coffee cups!" yelled Huey.

So Huey once again set off to the big city; in search of the coffee cup thief.

Huey walked over to the diner where he heard the thief had stolen the coffee cups like a sick mug hoarder.

Huey said "Hello do you know where the cof-"

But was interrupted by the owner who screamed "It's him! It's the coffee cup thief!"

"Where!?" screamed Huey.

Huey was looking all over for where the coffee cup thief was, but couldn't find him. So he just walked out the door as the owner made a emergency phone call.

Huey saw posters all over the city with his picture on it, but he couldn't find where the coffee cup thief was!

"Where could he possibly be? How in the world am I supposed to get more coffee cups!?" said Huey.

So, realizing that the coffee cup thief was too hard to find, Huey decided to just get coffee cups elsewhere.

Huey looked around for a new source of coffee cups, and saw a hotel with a sign that said

_Complementary breakfast included! Now with coffee cups!_

Huey's eyes widened like he was in at heaven.

So Huey burst into the hotel which, oddly enough, it was breakfast hours.

"Oh god, give me the coffee cups!" screamed Huey as he randomly grabbed peoples' coffee cups.

After Huey had dumped all of the coffee on the carpet (well, he couldn't just take coffee cups with coffee in them, could he?), chased off the hotel guests, and turned over some of the furniture, he burst into the kitchen.

Huey ranted at the chefs "Look at youselves! You're all a bunch of sick mug hoarders! Now gimme the flippin' coffee cups!"

The chefs, afraid of what Huey would do, instantly handed over all of their coffee cups.

Huey, satisfied with his plunder of cups, went home to his giant coffee cup.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I have to say, this chapter was one of my best yet.

Still, my imagination meter is pretty close to "E".

So send me ideas and suggestions!

Anyways, I thought another one of Huey's misadventures would be hilarious.

I hope you all fell out of your chairs and rolled on the floor laughing.

Now get out there and write me reviews! -CM


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 10: No! Anything But... Educational Television!

* * *

Huey was bored. He decided to turn the TV on once again.

_I love you! You love m-_

"No!" screamed Huey as he changed the channel (not even Huey could stand that garbage).

_This __beautiful music box is only $19.95!_

_Its features ar-_

"Anything but the shopping channel!" yelled Huey as he once again, changed the channel.

_And right here, we see the lion cub, nearly extinct, captured on film for the first tim-_

"No! Anything but... educational television!" shouted Huey at the top of his voice.

So, knowing that there was pretty much nothing good on, Huey turned it to news.

_Once again, the infamous coffee cup thief has claimed another batch of victims._

_I'm standing behind a hotel. But this isn't just any hotel, this hotel was one of the victims of the coffee cup thief._

_Now we'll have a word with the owner of this establishment._

_What exactly happened when the coffee cup thief came to your hotel?_

_It was horrible! He burst in the door screaming like a crazy person! He said words like "You're all a bunch of sick mug hoarders!" Then he grabbed all the coffee cups, terrified the guests, and turned over all of the furniture!_

_And there you have it. The coffee cup thief has once again, ruined a business._

As Huey turned off the TV, he realized something;

"The coffee cup thief must be some sort of a sick mug hoarder!" yelled Huey.

Once again, Huey was suffering of coffee cup withdrawl.

"Oh god, I need to have a coffee cup! Just knowing that there's precious coffee cups out there is there is torture!" screamed Huey.

So Huey burst out of his giant coffee cup and ran through the forest to get to the big city.

_Meanwhile..._

Ichigo and the others were fighting and fighting, when all of the sudden...

"Gimme the freakin' coffee cup!" yelled Huey as he slammed into Ichigo, accidently shoved Rukia, and landed on Kon.

"What the!?" said Ichigo as he saw Huey rocking on the ground.

"c-c-coffee c-c-cup! c-c-coffee c-c-cup!" said Huey who continued to rock on the ground.

Rukia, concerned that Huey went to crazy town (well he's pretty much always in crazy town, but this is different!) said "Hey Huey, are you alri-"

Huey immediately snapped. He took the word "crazy" to a whole new level.

"Coffee cups! They're everywhere! On the grass, In the sky! All around me!" ranted Huey who's deranged obssession had created a whole new level of withdrawl.

"Oh god, it's torture! there everywhere! Taunting me! So many coffee cups! And I can't have any of them!" ranted Huey as the withdrawl had possessed him.

"Just give him a coffee cup. We can't do anything with them anyway." said Kon.

"Here you go Huey. Have a coffee cup." said Rukia as she handed over a coffee cup.

Huey's eyes widened. For a short moment, he was in heaven.

He snatched the coffee cup and mumbled words like "My precious" and "Oh sweet, sweet fufillment".

After a while, Ichigo asked "Hey Huey! Why do you love coffee cups so much?"

"You don't understand how wonderful they are! To you they're just useless junk! You don't understand me!" screamed Huey as he ran away to the nearest tree.

After a while, Huey ran back to them before they got away, for fear of not being able to find the coffee cup thief.

The three of them (and Huey) were walking when Huey suddenly started craving coffee cups.

He yelled at the top of his lungs "give me the flippin' coffee cup!" and then randomly lunged at Ichigo.

"Get him off of me! Ahhhh!" screamed Ichigo as Huey ripped the clothes off Ichigo.

Rukia grabbed Huey's arms while Ichigo got up. Then Kon grabbed a coffee cup from the bag and said "Look Huey! It's a coffee cup!"

"Oh my word! Where!?" ranted Huey so loud that the birds dropped from the sky.

Pretty soon Kon was running for his life (and stuffed animals can't run very fast).

Huey ran faster than a bullet train. Kon had never been so scared in his life!

Huey really wanted that coffee cup. I mean he really, really wanted that coffee cup.

Eventually Huey tackled Kon, and when Kon got up, he realized something.

"Oh my word! I think I'm miles away from Ichigo and Rukia!" said Kon.

"You ran about ten feet." said Ichigo.

"Oh..." said Kon.

Meanwhile Huey was adoring his coffee cup like it was the only coffee cup in the world.

"Huey, I really want to know; why don't you wear any pants!?" asked Ichigo.

"I already told you! It expresses my freedom of coffee cups!" said Huey.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" said Ichigo.

"That reminds me... do you have any coffee cups?" said Huey.

Ichigo said "Hue-" but was immediately interrupted by Huey.

"So help me if you do!" yelled Huey.

Ichigo said "Look Huey I-"

But once again, was interrupted by Huey who screamed "Oh please, please give me the coffee cup!"

"Huey I don't have any freakin' coffee cups on me!" screamed Ichigo.

"Okay, but if I see one flipping coffee cup on you, you're gonna wish you were never born!" shouted Huey.

"Right..." said Ichigo.

"Can we please get out of here!?" said Rukia.

"Yeah this place is creeping me out." said Kon.

"Fine let's get going. You coming Huey?" said Ichigo.

"Yup! Let's go!" said Huey.

So the thre- I'm sorry. four of them set out in the first direction that they saw.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I hope you guys all fell out of your chairs in laughter!

I know I almost did.

I think this chapter was one of my funniest ones.

I'll just say what Huey would say if he were me: Oh god, gimme the reviews! Give me the flipping ideas!

I thought that was a funny way to get my point across.

Uh oh... I'm going Huey!

Just kidding!

You know what? It's time for the second bonus chapter! Who knows what will happen?

Don't go Huey! -CM


	12. Bonus Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Bonus Chapter #2: It's A Small, Small World!

* * *

Ichigo had officially fallen asleep. Little did he know the horrors that awaited him.

Ichigo's dad appeared and said "Hey Ichigo were going to go on a ride!"

"As Ichigo looked around, he saw the creepiest clock that wouldn't stop smiling, and he heard the most creepy and annoying song known to man.

_~It's a small, small worl-~ _

"No! No! What the!? How'd I get in this creepy boat!? Nooooooo!" screamed Ichigo as he leaped out of the boat, and ran out the service entrance.

The next thing he knew, he was falling out of a cloud-like bubble.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ichigo as he fell for what seemed like 1,000 feet.

Ichigo then hit the ground, but surprisingly didn't feel any pain. He then looked up, and saw a giant version of him, in a sleeping bag.

"What the!? Is that me! Wow. Well, I got nothing better to do, so I guess I'll go check out what Rukia's dreaming about." said Ichigo.

So Ichigo walked over to Rukia, climbed up to her head, and entered her dream bubble.

Rukia was, quite simply, having the worst nightmare of her life.

Of all the nightmares in the world, she got... educational television!

Rukia was strapped in a chair and being forced to watch the garbage that is educational television.

Ichigo had to do something. But... on the other hand, what if he saw it!? It would be beyond torture!

It was too risky...

So Ichigo faced the opposite direction of the TV, and slowly moved towards Rukia.

Ichigo finally reached Rukia and said "I'm gonna get you out of here." and started unstrapping Rukia.

But soon enough, he realized he was standing on a trap door, and...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ichigo as he once again, fell to the ground.

"And I thought I was having a bad dream... I can only imagine the horrors that Kon is dreaming about." said Ichigo.

So Ichigo climbed up into Kon's dream bubble to find out how bad it could possibly be.

Ichigo arrived, only to find out that the "horrors for Kon" was actually Rukia falling in love with him.

Since Ichigo didn't want to know what was going to happen next, he left Kon's dream and fell to the ground.

Now it was about 5 am now, and Ichigo felt he should wake up soon.

So he climbed back into his dream, and woke up.

As Ichigo woke up, he said "the early bird gets the worm!"

His loud noise just happened to wake Rukia and Kon up, and Kon said "that was some night!".

To which Ichigo replied, "Oh you have no idea...".

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my second bonus chapter!

Well that wraps up the second set of chapters, so we're 2/5 of the way! Yay!

I got some ideas for the next set, but I need ideas!

Anyways, I'm thinking of introducing a new character... maybe.

Please send me ideas for this character!

It's all up to you!

Now get out there and laugh like there's no tomorrow! -CM


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 11: Huey, We Need To Talk.

* * *

Ichigo was fed up of sleeping outside in a sleeping bag. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a comfy, cozy bed.

Rukia and Kon agreed too. They were all sick of sleeping in a bag that got so hot that you felt like you were in an oven.

And that wasn't the only thing that made it so horrible; the fabric was so itchy and dry that you just wanted to scream.

Also you couldn't really shift around, so when you woke up you always ended up with your right shoulder throbbing.

For all these reasons, the three of them complained to Huey that they needed beds.

"Huey, we need to talk." said Ichigo.

"What is it?" said Huey.

"It's about the sleeping bags." said Ichigo.

The ones with the coffee cup designs on them!?" eagerly said Huey.

"Yeah." said Ichigo seriously.

"What about them?" asked Huey.

"So, here's the thing; they're straight up uncomfortable." said Ichigo.

"Yeah! They're itchy, hot, and every time I wake up, my shoulder feels like it's been hit with a sledgehammer!" yelled Kon.

"The point is, we need beds." said Rukia.

"Why would you ever need a bed? you've got umm... well... you know..." said Huey who was trying to come up for an excuse to talk them out of it.

"Huey, just get us beds." said Ichigo.

"Why should I!?" said Huey.

"If you get us beds, we'll give you a coffee cup!" said Ichigo who pulled out a coffee cup.

Huey tried extremely hard to resist the temptation of the coffee cup.

"Just look at it! Look at its white, porcelain, amazing. glorious, handle, with its..." said Ichigo who tempted Huey.

Huey began sweating. He had never wanted a coffee cup this much in his entire life.

Yet somehow, he struggled very hard to resist.

"...And just look at the inside of it! Not a single stain and..." said Ichigo.

"S-stop it! Don't do this to me! It's torture!" screamed Huey.

"...Don't you want that?" said Ichigo.

"Yyyyeeesss! Give me that coffee cup! I'm begging you!" yelled Huey.

"You have to get us beds first." said Ichigo.

"Anything for that coffee cup!" begged Huey.

So they went to the big city to go get beds.

As they were walking down the street when they saw the big bed superstore known as "Bed World".

As they approached the front entrance, Huey kept walking.

"Huey, where are you going!? Bed World's right there! You're passing it!" yelled Ichigo.

"Oh we're not going to Bed World." said Huey.

"Wait we're not!? Then where are we going!?" yelled Ichigo.

"Listen, I know a guy who sells beds." said Huey.

"Look Huey, I would love to go to who knows where to get a bed from some completely random stranger, but frankly, I'd rather go to Bed World." said Ichigo.

But Huey kept on walking, and afraid of getting lost downtown, the three of them followed him.

Pretty soon, the four of them were in the bad side of town.

"Huey, why are we in the bad side of town!?" screamed Ichigo.

"Listen, the guy I know sells fake IDs that look like the real deal." whispered Huey.

"What!? I thought you told us he sells beds!?" yelled Ichigo.

"Shhh! He sells beds on the side. Just whatever you do, keep your mouth shut when you come in." whispered Huey.

So the four of them showed up at the place.

They followed Huey around back and the bouncer said "What's the password?"

To which Huey replied "The cock crows at midnght".

The bouncer then opened the door.

Inside, there were several bodyguards who quickly surrounded them.

Just then, a guy came out of the bodyguards that were surrounding them.

"Pedro!" said Huey as he sweated like he was really nervous.

Pedro cricked his neck left and right and said "Ah ha ha ha! Huey! It's good to see you! Lemme guess? Your friends want to buy some quality fake IDs from me!"

"Actually, we were wondering if we could buy some beds?" nervously said Huey.

"Beds! You want beds!" yelled Pedro.

"Come on, Pedro! We're begging you!" screamed Rukia as Huey gave her a death stare.

"Fine. I see how it is. I am generous. So I will sell you three beds." said Pedro as six goons brought out three beds.

Pedro said "$3,000 each."

"What!? I don't have that kind of money!" screamed Huey.

"Come on Huey! You must have some money!" screamed Ichigo.

Huey responded "Well, there's always the emergency fund I'm saving for a rainy day but..."

"But what!?" yelled Ichigo.

"But it's going to cost you all triple the rent." said Huey.

"Deal." said Ichigo.

"Wait, Just like that!?" shouted Huey.

"Yup! Now buy us the flippin' beds!" screamed Kon.

"Fine..." said Huey as he handed over $9,000.

It ended up costing them another $1,000 to ship it, but boy was it worth it.

So after they had shipped the beds to Huey's "Tower", they all had a nice, relaxing nap.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

It's official. They all have beds.

I mean, it had to happen sometime right?

Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter!

Thanks to some recent ideas and inspiration, my imagination meter is on "Full". Yay!

Keep those ideas coming!

Oh please, please give me the coffee cup!

Whoops! I'm going Huey! Again!

Don't go Huey like I did! -CM


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 12: You Woke Us Up At 3 In The Morning To Tell Us That!?

* * *

The four of them woke up when Huey decided that they should all have some "fun".

So Huey got the Monopoly out.

Ichigo was going to say something but, Huey would probably lunge at him wanting coffee cups; so Ichigo kept his mouth shut.

So the three of them played a couple rounds until they all got hungry.

After they finished eating, they returned only for Kon to find out that he was "short" some money.

"What the!? I'm short two dollars! Alright, who took my money!?" screamed Kon.

"I'll solve your case! Shouted Huey.

"Huey it's all right, it's just two bucks; and it's not even real money!" said Ichigo.

Kon didn't like the sound of that. He was getting pretty suspicious of Ichigo.

So Kon said "_You_ did it didn't you Ichigo? Hmmm?"

Ichigo just sighed and replied "Kon, shut up."

"Okay..." sulked Kon.

But the next thing they knew, Huey was running off into the distance like a little child to find "clues".

So three whole days passed as Huey "gathered clues".

"I've got it!" shouted Huey at 3 in the morning.

Apparently Huey screamed so loud that everyone got out of their beds and looked at the clocks.

"You've got to be kidding me. Huey, why did you wake us up at three in the morning!?" yelled Ichigo.

"I've got it!" said Huey.

"Got what?" said Ichigo.

"I've solved the case! It was Mrs. Plum, in the bookroom, with the allen wrench!" said Huey.

"You've got to be kidding me. You woke us up at 3 at the morning to tell us that!?" said Ichigo.

"Yeah! And how come it took you three whole days to come up with something as stupid as that!?" said Kon.

"Okay, first things first. It's Mr. Plum, not Mrs. Plum. Second, It's the library! And third, An allen wrench can't even hurt someone, much less kill them." said Rukia.

"Yes it can! It can poke them!" Huey shouted.

The three of them just sighed and sweatdropped.

"Huey, nobody even died, and even if an allen wrench _was_ a weapon, which it isn't, why would they use it to steal two monopoly bucks!? I mean come on!" said Ichigo.

"You just want to take the suspicion off your shoulders! You know what I think? I think _you_ did it!" said Huey.

"You're kidding me right?" said Ichigo.

"Then the case is solved! Officer Rukia, book him!" said Huey.

"Umm... I'm not an officer." said Rukia.

"Oh. Well then... since I am, you're going to have to pay the fine. The fine of a coffee cup!" ranted Huey.

"Huey, you're not an officer." said Ichigo.

"Yes I am you criminal scum!" yelled Huey.

Ichigo just sweatdropped.

"Now gimme the flippin' coffee cup!" ranted Huey.

Just then Huey once again, lunged at Ichigo.

"Get him off of me! Ahhhhh!" screamed Ichigo as his clothes were being ripped apart by Huey's insane addiction to coffee cups.

Rukia somehow, just somehow, managed to grab Huey's arms for a couple seconds while Ichigo got up.

Ichigo ran over to the bag with all the coffee cups they took from Huey, then he snatched one as quickly as possible and threw it towards Huey saying "Huey catch!"

For Huey, seeing that flying coffee cup was like seeing an angel descend from Heaven; It was pure happiness.

Unfortunatly for Huey, he was so focused on it flying, that he didn't catch it and it hit him right in the forehead.

To put it simply, Huey was knocked out pretty good.

It took a whole day for Huey to regain consciousness, but eventually, he woke up screaming "Coffee cup!"

Huey got up and looked around him and noticed the most amazing thing in the world.

There was a coffee cup right next to him!

"Paradise!" shouted Huey.

This woke up Ichigo and the others.

As Ichigo got up he sighed and said "well, I guess Huey's up."

The three of them got up and made their way to where Huey was.

"I like coffee cups and cheese! I'm begging you! Give me the cheese and coffee cups!" ranted Huey as a new obssession was formed.

"I think that coffee cup hit him a little too hard." said Ichigo.

"Oh no! Not _another_ obsession!" said Rukia.

Huey's ranting was getting worse.

He ranted "Oh god, if you don't give me the cheese and coffee cups that are in your bag right now, I swear I'll-"

But Huey was immediately interrupted by Ichigo who, to put it simply, slapped Huey silly.

After enough slaps, Huey said "okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of- wait! Is that a coffee cup!? Next to cheese!?"

Huey was once again, ranting like crazy.

Before Ichigo even had a chance to slap Huey silly again, you guessed it, Huey lunged at Ichigo.

Now while Ichigo was being lunged at, and Kon was acting totally immature and cheering the fight on, Rukia was looking everywhere for some cheese and coffee cups.

After searching in every cabinet Rukia finally found a slice of cheese in the last cabinet.

Quickly Rukia snatched a coffee cup from the bag and handed both of the things over to Huey.

Huey's eyes widened as he hugged the coffee cup and cheese.

Apparently it was 2 a.m. so the three of them went back to bed while Huey enjoyed himself.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

First off, I'd like to give credit to someone I know named Erin for coming up with a quote for the story.

That quote was "It was Mrs. Plum, in the bookroom, with the allen wrench.

When I heard it, I just _had_ to put it in the story.

Anyways, there's a surprise in the next chapter!

I'd love to tell you what it is but I don't want to spoil it.

What will happen? Who knows? -CM


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Pokémon.

* * *

Bleachimon Chapter 13: Earl Of The Penguins!

* * *

The three of them officially woke up at 7 a.m. (well, "woke up" isn't really the right word, more like "jumped on" by Huey.) and decided to eat some breakfast.

They walked over to the fridge, only to find out in a note that, in the middle of the night, Huey had replaced all of the food with cheese.

Sadly, Huey had also hid all that cheese.

"Alright Huey, where's the cheese, and why did you get rid of all of the food!?" yelled Ichigo.

"Oh, we don't need any of that any more! We have cheese!" said Huey.

"Then where's the cheese!?" screamed Ichigo.

"Yeah! We're starving!" said Kon.

"You're not getting any of _my_ cheese!" ranted Huey.

"Could you at least come with us to get some groceries then?" said Rukia.

"Fine; but you owe me a coffee cup!" yelled Huey.

So the three of them walked out of the tower, through the forest, and headed towards the big city.

When suddenly...

A random guy popped out of nowhere and shouted "I am Earl! Earl of the Penguins!"

"Okay..." said Ichigo.

"What's your name seriously?" asked Rukia.

"I just told you! It's Earl! yelled Earl.

Just then Earl walked up to Huey and started "gossiping".

"Hey, did you hear about the pineapple that left the birdhouse?" said Earl.

"Yes, that was quite interesting." said Huey.

"Indeed." said Earl.

Apparently Huey insisted to Ichigo that Earl follow them, that and Earl wouldn't leave.

After five little steps Earl randomly blurted out "The elephants are coming!" and instantly stepped on Kon, shoved Rukia out of the way and onto the ground, and hid behind Ichigo.

Ichigo looked around for the "man-eating elephants", only to realize that there weren't any.

"Okay, if we're gonna go through _that_ every five steps, I'm going to go crazy... ...again." said Kon.

And sure enough, they did have to go through that again every five steps.

Sometimes it was "a giant pizza monster", others it was "the number 74 that came to life", once even a TV... with all channels blocked except for the nature channel.

But even though it took them two days two walk a mile, they got there.

Now the three of them weren't sure whether to take Huey and Earl in to Mega Mart, or to leave them outside to wait.

After some intense debating and a couple rounds of rock paper scissors, they decided that leaving them outside where they could possibly act crazy at people was quite simply, a bad idea.

So they decided to let them come in.

Now Ichigo and Rukia decided to split up and look for things on the list.

Kon however wandered away from the group and grabbed off the shelves loads of stuff out of impulse.

_Meanwhile..._

Earl was causing a scene. He was crazy talking so loud that there was a huge crowd of shoppers who just stared.

"The pickle is sleeping in the bathtub! Ahhhhh!" screamed Earl.

"Oh God! I see it! And its hogging all the coffee cups like a sick mug hoarder! Quickly! Grab all the cheese before it gets to that too!" yelled Huey.

Soon enough, the entire stock of cheese was bought out by Huey.

Now Kon had bought a whole cart's worth of stuff on impulse (The big cart) and had to figure out a way to get Ichigo and Rukia to approve of all of it.

So Kon made his way to Ichigo who was buying milk.

"What the!? Oh no. We do not need any of this junk!" said Ichigo.

"Yes we do! What if we get hungry?" said Kon.

Ichigo pulled an item from the cart and said "What's this? Lucky Capt'n Rabbit King Cereal!? What are we five!?"

"I like the marshmallows!" replied Kon.

"Put it back. In fact put it all back!" yelled Ichigo.

Kon walked away sadly, and then came running back saying "can I keep the Lucky Capt'n Rabbit King Cereal? Please?"

"Wow. You really are five." said Ichigo.

Kon replied "so I can have it then?"

"Sure! But when Rukia and I start making fun of you, you'll wish you put it back on the shelf." sarcastically said Ichigo.

With a child's eagerness Kon said "Yay! So I'll just put this in the cart and..."

Just then Ichigo interrupted Kon and yelled into his sorry excuse of an ear "Kon! I was using sarcasm! No, you can't have that! Now put the flippin' child's cereal back on the shelf!"

Kon sighed and went to go put everything back on the shelf.

Just then, Rukia came running up to Ichigo saying "Ichigo I think you're gonna want to see this!"

Ichigo concerned about whatever Rukia might be panicking over, also wanted to know if she had gotten the things on the list.

"So you got everything on your half of the list?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes. But there's no time for that now! Hurry!" yelled Rukia as she ran off to the deli section.

As Ichigo and Rukia ran off to the deli section he saw it; they were out of cheese.

"Big deal. So they're out of cheese." said Ichigo.

"No you don't understand! We have eye witnesses saying that Earl "saw" some pickle sleeping in a bathtub, and then Huey said he saw it too, and that it was hogging coffee cups or something, and that they bought out the _entire_ warehouse of cheese!" yelled Rukia.

"Okay, that _is_ a problem." said Ichigo.

"Hurry! Some guy said they're still at the cash register!" yelled Rukia.

About now Kon had just finished putting the last item back on the shelf.

He walked out of the aisle only to be grabbed by Ichigo who was running with Rukia to the cash register.

"No time to explain!" shouted Ichigo as they sprinted.

"Paper or plastic?" said the bagger as the items were ringing up.

"Paper." said Huey.

"Okay. That'll be $964,278.32"

Huey was only seconds from spending almost a million bucks on cheese.

"Huey stop!" shouted Rukia as Huey turned around before he spent his money.

"He's got mental issues" whispered Ichigo to the person behind the register.

"Oh I see." said the clerk as employees began taking the cheese out of the bags and bringing it back to the warehouse.

The clerk then rang up the groceries that Ichigo and Rukia had gotten from the shelves and the bagger bagged them.

The five of them walked out of the store and made their way home.

* * *

Editor's Notes

* * *

Before I say anything else, I just want you guys to know how incredibly sorry I am for not uploading another chapter in like a month or two.

You have to understand how busy I was and I had absolutely **zero **inspiration at the time.

Also their was finals, and a whole lot of other stuff going on.

But it's summer now so at the least I can get you guys a chapter a week. At the least.

Most of the time I'll have chapters for you sooner then that though.

Anyways, I hoped you guys loved the surprise character.

He came from when a friend and I were talking about this series.

I mentioned adding a new character and the next thing we new, Earl was born.

I hoped you guys fell out of your chairs bursting out laughing! -CM


End file.
